The Games From Home
by Katniss Everedeen
Summary: This is a story written from the point of view of Gale. His thoughts and feelings on not only the 74th Hunger Games, but many other events in Katniss' life.
1. Introduction

District 2 is slow. Boring. Lonely. I miss Katniss more than I could ever explaine. My name is Gale Hawthorne. I used to be Katniss Everdeen's best friend. That was, until she volunteered for her little sister,Prim, to go to the Hunger Games. There she met Peeta Mellark. It all went down hill from there. There was the Quarter Quell, the Rebellion. Throughout all of these events, most people only ever heard what Katniss and Peeta thought. I think it's about time people hear my side of the story. My thoughts. My feelings. Everything.


	2. The Woods On Reaping Morning

**Part 1: Katniss' First Games**

I remember that morning of the Reaping. I had ran to the Mellark Family Baker in the merchants part of District 12. I picked up some fresh bread in exchange for one squirrel. always favored them, plus I think he was feeling a little sentimentle. After that I went to the woods that suround District 12 to meet my then best friend, Katniss Everdeen. I went to our usual meeting spot in. A medium sized rock hidden in some blackberry bushes. I got there before her that day. I didn't have to wait for long though.

When I had first met Katniss, we had both been young. I only thought of her as a really good friend, a hunting partener. But a couple of years ago, I started feeling differently. I felt something more for Katniss. Something more, I don't know, romantic? I guess you could call it that. But I didn't know how Katniss felt. If she felt the same way. Plenty of girls liked me at school, but I didn't like any of them the way I liked and still do like Katinss.

I remember looking up and seeing Katniss sprinting toward me. I saw the smile come across her face. The smile that she only ever had in the woods. "Hey, Catnip", I had said. Catnip. That was my nick-name for her. When we had first met, she had just whispered her name. I hadn't heard it from across the forest floor. Once there had been a lynx that had followed her around. It made it an even more fitting name for her.

When she reached our little meeting spot and sat down I pulled out my bread. I had stuck an arrow through it to get a laugh out of her. And I did get that laugh. Then she showed me the cheese that her little sister, Prim, had left for us. We put the food in the middle of us to prepare for our feast. Then I pulled out my Capitol accent and started to mimic Effie Trincket. I knew I could easily ge a laugh out of her with that. I loved her laugh. How bright her face became.

We gathered some berries off our bush and began our feast. Then I made a proposal. I said that we should run away. Run into the forest and never come back. Katniss didn't have any faith in that idea so I just dropped it. I don't know what I expected. For her to jump up and run away right then and there? Well, there's no point in dweling on that. It doesn't really matter any ,the food had been delicious. The berries sweet and juicy, the bread warm and the cheese added a burst of flavor to it.

When we had finished eating, we talked about what we should do. Hunt,fish,gather. We had a lot of options. I chose to go fishing. I always found fishing relaxing. The shimmer of the water. The splash of the rod. The satisfactory of finally catching a fish. There are no lakes to fish at in District 2. None at all.

I thought fish would be a good after Reaping dinner. I never in my whole life would have thought Katniss would be the one to go. Anyway, after we were done at the lake we did some hunting. Katniss and I were the most amazing parteners. We moved together and thought together. We had a connection. A special bond.


	3. Through The Woods and To The Hob

From the woods we go down to the Hob. The Hob was the black trading market that took over an old coal storage area. There was old Greasy Sae. We had gone over to her stall and traded her some of our meat. I enjoyed the Hob regardless to what people say about it in town. From the Hob we went to the mayor's house. He always bought our strawberries, so we made an effort to pick them everyday that we could. You wouldn't think that the mayor would buy our food, considering it's illegal to go into the woods and to as long as he didn't rat on us I had no problem selling to him.

Katniss and I went to the back door of the vast mansion. The mayor's daughter, Madge, had opened the door. I had complemented on her pretty Reaping Day dress. I don't think Katniss appreciated that much. I remember that she had said that she wanted to look nice just in case she had to go to the Capitol. Now that ticked me off. How could she ever think she would go to the Capitol. You know what, I don't even think she thought she would go. I think she just wanted to make me upset. For her, someone who has never signed up for tessare in her life, to say something like that to Katniss and I who had been signing up for tessare since our first year. Well, that's really just plain out rude. Katniss knew that I was getting upset, so she got me out of there. That was just part of the special connection that we had. I didn't have to say a thing. She just knew how I was feeling.

We headed back to the Seam to get ready for the Reaping. I remember telling Katniss to wear something pretty. She always looked pretty regardless to what she wore. She didn't have to get dressed up to look nice. She had natural beauty. To tell you hte honest truth, I was worried. I was worried that Katniss would get taken away from me. Put in that arena with those twenty-three other kids. I knew that she was tough, but I couldn't bare the thought of her leaving. I didn't act worried though. For Katniss' sake. If I was worried she knew something was wrong because I barley ever showed worry. I look back on that day now and know I should have told her then. How much I loved her.


	4. The 74th Reaping

I watched Katniss walk back to her house until she vanished from view. Then I turned to walk back to my own home. It was only a few minutes walk to get there. When I opened the front door my mother was standing near the sink doing the dishes. My little sister, Posy, was sitting on the floor playing Patty-Cake with my younger brother Rory. My other brother, Vick, was napping on the sofa. Big suprise. It felt like every time I came home that kid was sleeping. I placed my game bag on the kitchen counter and pulled out a skinned squirel. I walked over to the sofa and held it in front of Vick's face. "Wake up, Vicky. Wake up", I had whispered in his ear. His eyes slowly opened, but once he caught sight of the squirel the bulged to the size of tennis balls. I fell over laughing my head off. When Vick got his bearings he came over to tackle me. We always did that with each other.

After Vick had gotten his energy out, I went to go get ready for the Reaping. I told the others to do the same. I put on a white shirt with a collar. I buttoned it up and folded the collar down. I cuffed up the sleeves and pulled on my best pair of jeans. From there I went into my bathroom. I combed out my hair and steped back to take a look in the mirror. Eight then my stomache started to fiz. The butterflys were coming out. My name had been in theree a lot. More than any ohter boy in District 12, I thought. The odds were not in my favour that day. They weren't in Katniss' either, which made it doubly bad for me. Then there was Vick to worry about and Prim. There names were both only in there once, though. Katniss and I wouldn't let them enter for Tessare.

I heard a little knock on my door. A soft little knock that could only have been Posy. I walked out of my bathroom and over to the door. When I opened it, sure enough, it reveled my little sister. "Mommy says it's time to go", she had said. I reached down and picked her up. I headed for the kitchen where Rory, Vick, and my mother were waiting. We filled out of the door one at a time except for me and Posy. The streets were pretty crowded with kids and their parents heading down to the square. Peacekeepers were on the sides of the coublestone streets. I didn't really understand the purpose for that. Their white uniforms were blinding.

When we reached the square, I put Posy down. Vick and I walked over to the Peacekeeper near the boys 'carale'. That's the best way to describe it. They had to seperate sections for the boys and the girls. Then there were sections within those two sections. They were sectioned off acording to age. We told the Peacekeeper our names and he checked us off. Vick and I parted ways to head off to our section. After several minutes of getting everybody in order Mayor Undersee steped up to the microphone. He said the Treaty of Treason as he always did. Same old thing. Rebeled, war, Capitol won, resulted in the Hunger Games. After that speile was over, Effie Trincket took the stage. First she introduced the District 12 victor and mentor, Haymitch Abernathy. Some name. Then,"Ladies and gentel-men, welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor". Effie said that same thing every year.

Her bright pink wig and flamboyant attitude sickened me. Still does when I think back on that. I mean, she was about to call the two kids who will be slaughtered in front of the entire nation and she was _happy_! She also had a big flowery thing in her hair. She had been wearing a deep purple jacket and the same color skirt. The sleeves had been really puffy in the shoulders. She wore a black blouse under the jacket with another flowery thing around her neck. Her eyes were outlined in light pink and her lips had a deeper, shiny pink coating them. You didn't need to be a genius to know that she was from the Capitol. The horrible Capitol that has done this to us.

Haymitch steped up onto the stage. When he went up to the microphone he had mumbled something, but it was barley audible. Five seconds later he was face flat on the ground. What a honor of a victor he was. Effie was clearly upset, but tryed to get back to the Reaping. While she was fixing her hair, which was obviously a wig, two medics came over and put Haymitch on a stretcher to wheel him away.

"District 12's female tribute will be...", Effie continued. Her hand reached into the large glass ball containing all of the girls names. I was worried about Katniss. Only Katniss. Not Prim. Who would have ever thought? But it happened all the same. "Primrose Everdeen". My mouth must have dropped to the ground. I had no idea what Katniss was thinking right then, but found out soon enough. "I volunteer. I volunteer". Katniss had run forward the second her little sister steped forward. She had screamed it so loud the first time that nobody could acually understand what she had said. Effie siad something about not asking for volunteers yet, but Mayor Undersee just let it go.

Katniss went to walk up to the stage, but Prim was grasping to her waste. "Let go of me", Katniss ahd said a little too harshly I think. When Prim still held tight, I left my section and walked over to Katniss. I lifted up Prim the same way I had Posy this morning. She had started screaming the second I broke her grasp, but I ignored it. I caught Katniss' gase right before she turned to go onto the stage. "Good luck Catnip", I had whispered so just she could hear me. Even though it had only been for a few seconds and a few words, we had had a whole conversation. We didn't need words to speak to each other. We could read each others thoughts through our eyes.

Katniss advanced onto the stage. My eyes started to water up and it took all my strength to not break down crying. The odds had not been in my favor at all that day. The best thing that could have happened from there is for me to go into the arena with her. That way I would have been able to protect her for sure and keep her safe. At the same time it was best that I stayed home. someone needed to feed both our familys. So no, it was not me that got called that day but Peeta Mellark.


	5. Peeta Mellark

I didn't know who this Mellark kid was, but by the look on Katniss' face she did. Yep, she deffinatly did. At least it wasn't Vick. Peeta Mellark had blond hair and blue eyes. Mellark, and then it hit me. That aha moment. The Mellark Family Bakery. Unfortunate, but not the end of the world. He looked very sweaty and he didn't look like he would have much of a chance in the Games. I didn't think many people would be betting on him.

How Katniss knew him to the point where she got a look like _that_ on her face, I had no idea and I still don't. There was an obvious memory resurfacing in her mind. I could tell by the vacant look that took to her eyes. It only lasted a minute though before she remembered where she was and that later on in the day every citizen in Panem would be looking at her.

Effie Trincket announced the names one last time before exiting the stage. Peacekeepers came out and took Katniss and Peeta into our Justice Building. I hated the way the handled her. So roughly. Without any respect. What did they think she was going to do? Make a run for it?

All of the kids who's names weren't called were dismissed to go back to thier familys. Prim, who I forgot I was holding, wiggled herself free from my grasp. I watched her run into her mother's arms and I did the same. I had never felt the way I did then. So vulnerble. So helpless. I had always felt like it was my job to protect Katniss and I had failed. There was nothing I could do about it. About her going into the arena. I still held onto the hope that she could win, though. After all, she was the best hunter I knew. Still is. There was still hope for her and I didn't ever let go of it.


	6. Visitors

**Hey, Guys! Thank You So Much For The Positive Feedback! I Would Love It If Everybody Who Reads My Chapters Could Review. Thanks Again!**

When I walked into the room Katniss was sitting on a red velvet couch. I see that she has a golden Mockingjay pin fastened to her light blue dress. Madge's Mockingjay pin. I opened up my arms and she went into them. We just sat for a few minutes. As much as I wanted to say that I knew what she was going through, how she felt, I couldn't. Because I didn't. I said,"Listen. Getting a knife will be easy ebough, but you need to get your hands on a bow". Katniss had said that they don't always have bows. "Then make one", I had said. We went back and forth about how they don't always have wood and how hard it is to make a bow. Eventually I just dropped the subject because that wasn't the way I wanted to spend our last few minutes together arguing. Instead I said, "Katniss, its just hunting. Youre the best hunter I know", because it was true. She kept saying that it wasn't just hunting, but it really was.

I pulled her back into my embrace and said, "Come home to Prim and I". "Don't let them starve", she cried after me. "I won't. You know I won't. Remember Katniss...", thats all I got to say, though. She'll never know what I wanted, needed, her to know. I'll say more about that later though.

My eyes started to fill with tears and I couldn't help it when they started to overflow. Katniss was gone from me. She might never come back. I needed to get out to the train. I needed to see her one last time nomatter how far a distence. I ran out of the Justice Building as fast as I could go. Katniss could always beat me in a sprint, but I knew there was a lot riding on how fast I could run. I would make it to that train.

I made it to the station just as the train was taking off. "Katniss! Katniss! Please Come back to me! To me and Prim! Katniss", my voice weakens on my last word and I dropped to my knees.I know she didn't hear any of it, but I had to say something. If I couldn't tell her what I wanted her to remember then I had to tell her that. Maybe if she does come home I'll tell her. I know I will.


	7. Finally, My Turn!

**Hey, Guys! Thank You So Much For The Positive Feedback! I Would Love It If Everybody Who Reads My Chapters Could Review. Thanks Again!**

When I walked into the room Katniss was sitting on a red velvet couch. I see that she has a golden Mockingjay pin fastened to her light blue dress. Madge's Mockingjay pin. I opened up my arms and she went into them. We just sat for a few minutes. As much as I wanted to say that I knew what she was going through, how she felt, I couldn't. Because I didn't. I said,"Listen. Getting a knife will be easy ebough, but you need to get your hands on a bow". Katniss had said that they don't always have bows. "Then make one", I had said. We went back and forth about how they don't always have wood and how hard it is to make a bow. Eventually I just dropped the subject because that wasn't the way I wanted to spend our last few minutes together arguing. Instead I said, "Katniss, its just hunting. Youre the best hunter I know", because it was true. She kept saying that it wasn't just hunting, but it really was.

I pulled her back into my embrace and said, "Come home to Prim and I". "Don't let them starve", she cried after me. "I won't. You know I won't. Remember Katniss...", thats all I got to say, though. She'll never know what I wanted, needed, her to know. I'll say more about that later though.

My eyes started to fill with tears and I couldn't help it when they started to overflow. Katniss was gone from me. She might never come back. I needed to get out to the train. I needed to see her one last time nomatter how far a distence. I ran out of the Justice Building as fast as I could go. Katniss could always beat me in a sprint, but I knew there was a lot riding on how fast I could run. I would make it to that train.

I made it to the station just as the train was taking off. "Katniss! Katniss! Please Come back to me! To me and Prim! Katniss", my voice weakens on my last word and I dropped to my knees.I know she didn't hear any of it, but I had to say something. If I couldn't tell her what I wanted her to remember then I had to tell her that. Maybe if she does come home I'll tell her. I know I will.


	8. The 74th Opening Ceromonie

The next week was excruciating. The first day of Katniss' absense sucked. I woke up in the morning and went to our meeting spot in the woods. It just depressed me to be there without her, so I immediatly got up and went hunting. That day the Hob had been very quit. Katniss maight not have been the most cheery person in the world, but her not being there just seemed _wrong_.

Finally the opening ceromonie came. Everybody gathered in the square to watch on the big screen. My mother, Rory, Posy, Prim, and I all stood together. At first it was pretty loud, but once the seal of Panem appeared on the screen everybody fell silent. President Snow said a little bit about how the ceromonie would work. Each pair of Tributes would come out. Two Gamemakers would announce the Tributes' names and their District. District 1 rolled out looking as repollsive as ever. The girl, who name I don't remember, wore a tight fitting dress that feel above the knee covered in diamonds. The boy, I also don't remember what his name was, wore a be-dazeled white shirt and matching pants. Over all, you couldn't look at the pair to long without blinding yourself. District 2 made an appearance next. Clove, the female Tribute, had long black hair and a olive, oval face. She had dark eyes and matching eyebrows. She was wearing a simple black dress that fell exactly at the knee. at had small pebbles spread across it. On her wrist was a rock, similiar to a coursage. Cato, District 2's male Tribute, wore a plain black suit with rocks spread across it similiar to Clove's dress. He had dirsty blond hair and starch white skin.

District 3 was a train wreck that year. Both Tributes wore tight jump suits adorned with electronic pads. Over all the two of them looked like the inside of a computer. Not something you wanted to remember. District 4 had some pretty interesting and original costumes that year. The female Tribute wore a fishing net beautifully woven from thick rope. Her stylist had drapped it over her so it flowed just so. They male Tribute wore a suit made of what looked like fishing line. Very interesting. District 5 and 6 being industrial wore factory looking clothes. District 7 wore clothes made completely of pine needles. District 8 wore clothes with pictures of clothes on them. District 9 wore black and white mimicking a cow. District 11's female Tribute, Rue, wore a dress made of corn shucks. It probably would have looked rediculous on anyone older, but it made her look really cute. District 11's male Tribute, Thresh, wore a suit with berries strung around it.

You could feel the tension in the air now. Everybody stood completely still. How Katniss and Peeta did in the Opening Ceromonie would make or brake them. Finally we saw them come out and I know I fell to the ground. Katniss looked amazing in a tight jump suit. But it wasn't just a that, it was on fire! Her and Peeta stole the show. But it wasn't just there clothes. They had been holding hands. Something no tributes has ever done. I should've been extatic, but I felt strange. I _envied_ Peeta, I think. I wanted to be there with Katniss. I didn't like the way Peeta was acting with her. I was jealous.


	9. Peeta's Bomb

**So sorry it took so long for me to post this, but I've been busy! I also think I spelt Cesar's name wrong**

The next morning, all I could see was the bright fire of Katniss' costume. It was permanently imprinted on my eyelids. I still see it when I wake up in the morning. I remember really wishing that I was there with Katniss that day.

I was up bright and early. That day was the most important Pre-Games day that there was. That day was interview day. I went to the woods, but only for a little while. I wanted to make sure I didn't miss anything. All I shot were a few squirrels. I made my way back to the Hob and, again, it felt lonely there without Katniss. I had no time to waste there and neither did anybody else there. Today was all business. No shenanigans.

When I got to the square, it was pretty damn crowded. I was able to push my way to the front for a good view. When the interviews started, Cesar Flickerman came on stage and said his opening speech. It went kind of like this. "I am glad to acquaint each and every one of you with the tributes of our 74th Hunger Games", blah-blah-blah, "We will start with District 1's female tribute, Glimmer"! Applause erupted from the crowd. Not our crowd, of course. The crowd in the Capitol.

He introduced her as Glimmer. Oh, yeah. That was it. District 1 names. She wore a bright white dress. The sleeve on her right arm draped below her shoulder. She wore a type of make-up that made her face so pale, she looked like a ghost. I thought the stylists were supposed to make them look _better_ not worse. I think they might have been trying to make her look sexy, but that failed…miserably. Her curly blond hair was pulled up into a high, styled pony tail. That was the only thing that actually looked nice. Cesar asked her the first question of the night. "What is your favorite type of diamond"? "Anything", she had answered. Even though it was just one word, she was able to work the whole bomb-shell angle into it. He asked her a few more unimportant questions and then the buzzer went off. She left the stage and that was when you saw the back of her dress. It was cut down to the crook at the bottom of her back. Her pony tail was very long and ran almost the whole length of her back. Her spine was very prominent; I don't know why I remember that. She had curves, though. I bet she would have looked really pretty that night without all of the makeup.

Next up was the male tribute from her district. Marvel. He was a tall and slender boy. His hair was a deep brown. He wore a black suit with diamond buttons. H didn't say anything to memorable. I remember upon answering the question, "Who is the most important person back home", he had said, "My little sister, Pearl. She means the world to me. All I want is to go back home to her". Yeah right. All he wanted were more sponsors.

Next up was District 2's female tribute, Clove. She truly was beautiful; not as beautiful as Katniss, though. She had her black hair in cork-screw curls. They fell down her face in just the right fashion. Her stylists were defiantly going for sexy. Her dress was a full out ball gown. It was deep black and puffy. It had lace around the outer layer. It wasn't the worst interview dress ever. She had her eyes lined in pitch black with matching eye shadow. "What is it like to be here right now for you", Cesar had asked her. "A real honor, Cesar. It's also a little nerve racking, though", she had replied. Her interview had gone well. Cato wore a plain jet black suit. He pulled off fierce and intimidating pretty well. Let's just face it, he didn't have to be a pro actor to do it.

District 3-7 wasn't much. District 10's female wore a black dress with white spots all over it. Very creative. She had her hair in a bun with a flower popping through it. That made no sense at all. Her skin was a light color, but not pale. She, like other tributes in the past, was probably pretty nice looking when she wasn't drenched in Capitol. "Who is it that you want to go home to, Tara", Cesar had asked. "My…", tears swelled up in her eyes and it became obvious that her mentor had wanted her to act vulnerable, "Aunt Dotty. She…", another huge sniffle, "Has always been a role model to me. It would devastate her if I didn't come home". You know what I think; those tears were actually coming from the embarrassment of wearing a _cow_ dress.

District 11 came up to the spotlight next. I swear, if Katniss wasn't going into the arena, I would be rooting for this little girl. Her eyes were deep brown, but light with a happiness of sorts. Her name was Rue and boy did I wish I could get her out of there. She was only twelve. _Twelve._ That night her stylist, who was able to work her small size perfectly, had her wearing a purple dress. It had little sequins above her stomach. Below that was a light layer of lace, then a layer of deep purple fabric. Two pieces of purple lace swung around the back, tied in a bow. "What is it like being only twelve years old and having to go into the arena', Cesar asked her the question that was on everybody's mind. Rue paused for a moment, thinking about what it truly was like. What it would be like after all of the pampering and Capitol food was gone. "Scarring. I know that all I'll ever see for the rest of my life, no matter how long, will be the faces of the other tributes". That was the best answer we has gotten all night, but she wasn't done. "Even if I do leave the arena, the arena won't leave me. Neither will the memories. Like I said, they're scarring". You could tell that little Rue didn't have that scripted. It was truly from her heart, that's what made it so heart breaking. I knew that that little girl was going to be a problem for me. Honestly, how could I want Katniss to kill her. How could I ever ask her to die. No matter who killed her, it would be hard. Cesar had to consider what she had said for a couple of seconds before saying, "Well Rue, maybe you will go home. Let's have everybody give Miss Rue a round of applause. Small but full of strength"! That was one of the most true things Cesar had ever said.

Thresh came on next and he was, like Cato, tough. Solid as a rock. I won't even get into his questions. All he would say is yes or no; never a single detail. He had a sophisticated black suit on, just adding to the severity.

Finally Katniss came on. Her gown was fantastical. Her dress was unexplainably amazing, but I'll try anyway. It was tight at the top, outlining her figure. As it worked its way down it expanded to a great amount of cloth. It wasn't just cloth though. It was like it was on fire, but certainly wasn't. It shimmered just so. It looked like she was burning in ambers you could say. Like she was a flame herself. It was sleeveless, which added to the whole her being the flame effect. Cesar asked her a few questions about Prim and volunteering. She answered something that I didn't know on one question. She said, "I promised her that I'd come home". I had hope now. I special kind of hope because whenever Katniss promised Prim something, it happened. The last thing Cesar said was, "Katniss Everdeen! The Girl On Fire"! She was the girl on fire. She was my girl on fire.

Peeta's turn next. Peeta and Cesar got along well. They started off with some easy jokes and then got to the serious stuff. "So Peeta, do you have a special girl back home"? "No", Peeta had replied. "What? Are yo sure? You know, you're quit the looker". "Well, there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her for years, but I don't think she even knows I exist". Who the heck could he be talking about. Honestly, he is the complete definition of social. "Well, you know what you have to do? Win. Go home. She can't turn you down then, can she"? "I don't think it's going to work out". "Why not"? And then Peeta dropped the bomb.


	10. A Promise is More Powerful

**Sorry! The title of this chapter is supposed to be A Promise is More Powerful Than Any Physical Strength, but I ran out of room!**

"Because. She came here with me". I think it took us all a few seconds to figure out who he was talking about, but once I did… well I was on my knees. I had never hated a person so much in my entire life. I was still trying to catch my breath and get my feet back underneath me. There were some gasps, cries, and I think one person actually fainted, but that was nothing compare to the Capitol. Oh gosh, the Capitol audience was unleashed. People were screaming, crying, gasping gasps so loud it sounded like wind. Peeta. In love with Katniss. No, no, no! I knew I should have told Katniss! Crap! Everything was ruined.

Just then, they showed a close up of Katniss. Her head was buried in her magnificent dress. Geez, he didn't even give her a warning. Certainly she didn't feel the same way. I mean, he is a merchant, a baker. A bloody baker! I-I don't even know how to explain what I felt. I remember gaining my feet and walking over to my mother. She was one of the few people who weren't in complete, unspeakable shock. "Darling, I'm sure it's just for the Games. It'll mean absolutely nothing to both of them when they-", she didn't know how to finish her sentence. What was she going to say to me? 'When they die'. No. She would never tell me directly that Katniss wasn't coming home. So what if I was blinding myself from the truth? It was a personal choice I had made. To believe that Katniss would be coming home. "How do you know? Peeta is a freaking baker not an actor and if you ask me, that's pretty good acting", I replied to her. "Well, it's the Games Gale. Who knows what it can make you do? Look at Haymitch Abernathy. He's a drunken, miserable person who has been scarred by the Games. That is what the Games can do to people. It doesn't mean that that is what will happen to…", Once again she doesn't know what to say.

I just left the square. I ran deep into the woods. I didn't know where I was headed, just hoped I would be able to find my way back home. After miles of running I came across a little cement shack and a lake. I had no idea where it had come from, but it didn't look like anyone had lived in it. I walked closer and stepped over the threshold. It had a pile of wood neatly stacked near the little fireplace it had. Next to the wood was a small handmade broom. I was a little spooked at first, but then it felt comfortable. I sat down and placed some woof in the pit. I was able to make a decent little fire. I felt the heat warm my body. Suddenly I longed to have Katniss by my side. I wanted human warmth, not wooden warmth. I wondered if she missed me as much as I missed her. Had she ever found this little place? The lake wasn't one we had ever gone to before.

_Because she came here with me._ Those words will forever haunt me. Peeta was one damn good actor. I, for some reason, felt like Katniss was always going to be mine. She was like my younger sister, but it was slightly different.

"Hazelle is worried about you". I must have jumped ten feet high when I heard that little voice. It wasn't in my head; it was right in front of me. Prim was standing in the doorway of my new little hiding spot. _Prim_. At first I thought I was hallucinating. I mean, _Prim_ in the _woods._ She had never gone a yard in, never mind this deep. I had never even been here. She must have followed the smoke.

She came over and sat next to me. "Katniss'll be fine", I said but my voice cracked on the last syllable, ruining it. "You don't have to pretend to be brave in front of me, Gale. I'm just as worried as you. Maybe you're just a little more worried than I am". Prim of all people was actually comforting me. "Don't worries Prim. Katniss is brave. And strong". "Not as strong as the Careers", this little girl was just as stubborn as her big sister. "Maybe not, but she promised you and a promise to you is more powerful than any physical strength". Prim's eyes swelled up with tears. I gave her a big hug and we stayed in an embrace for a while. Eventually she fell asleep, so I put out the fire and carried her home. I would have to face District 12 sooner or later. I chose sooner.


	11. I'm Becoming A Monster

I woke up the next morning wishing I hadn't. All I could think about all day was that the next time I saw Katniss, she would be in the Arena. And probably the time after that she would be rock still in a coffin. Now let's freeze it right there. I remember being so worked up about that last thought, but if I had known what was coming up later in the Games…well that would have been the absolute least of my worries. Okay, let's get back to that day. I finally came to the conclusion that worrying wouldn't help Katniss or her family, so I pulled myself out of bed. I quickly changed my clothes and headed for the woods. About halfway there I realized that my shirt was on backwards. Oh well.

On my way to the fence I ran into Delly Cartwright. I don't mean that I was walking and happened to see her. Oh, no. I could only be so lucky. I actually _ran_ into her. Seriously, I ran smack right into that girl. It was really awkward. Not running into her, but just seeing her. I mean, I was rooting for Katniss to come home and she was rooting for blondy the baker. Apparently she could tell exactly what I was thinking because she came out saying, "You know Gale; I really don't want Katniss to die". Oh great, was all I thought. I didn't say anything to her, but someone else did. It was Callie Sheridan. I don't know her that well, but apparently she thought we were pretty close. She didn't just say something. Oh no. "Well only one of them can come out alive and I bet you your little baker boy is gonna be coming home. I bet he'll even get first class. Well, that is if you count a wooden box as first class". That girl came out swinging. Delly's motto was not 'when push comes to shove, don't shove back'. More like 'When push comes to shove, shove back'. "Oh yeah, well I'm sure your friend Katniss would think that a wooden box was pretty classy". Delly had just crossed the line. People could say things about Katniss' personality and her looks, but when someone brought up money and class my true dark side came out. I tackled Delly. I didn't push her. I didn't shove her. I tackled her. The definition of _tackle_ being, I dropped my game bag and leaped through the air straight at Delly. I had her pinned down on the ground before she knew what hit her. And what hit her was an eight-teen year old boy, who probably weighed two times as much as her. But once I had her pinned down, I didn't really know what to do. "I'll take care of her, Gale", Callie offered up. "That's fine", I replied to Callie. I was upset, but Delly was a nice person most of the time and, after all, it was Katniss who was in the Games, not me. "Don't ever say anything like that again. You got it", I said this time talking to Delly. I got up and wiped the dirt of my pants. Somehow, by some miracle we hadn't attracted any watchful eyes. Then I ran off to my day in the woods.

I hunted for about two hours and then decided to take a rest. Katniss was all I could think about. _How's the Capitol, Catnip_, I thought. Suddenly a surge of anger raged into my heart. Not at myself, not at Delly, not at the Capitol, but at Katniss. "Why would you leave me", I yelled to the birds. "Is she really worth it to you. Your life. Your future. Our future", my voice lowered on the last sentence. I was certain that I was becoming insane. I obviously knew that Katniss couldn't hear me and I'm glad she didn't. Later that day, when I had left the woods I had felt so miserably guilty. How could have asked her to let Prim go to her death just so we, who had nothing romantic together, could be together? I was becoming a monster and I had to backtrack.


	12. Scores

Today was the most important of all the days leading up to the Games. What happened that day would basically decide who would die and who would live. Even though the Games are about being able to take care of yourself with what you've got, you can't survive with just that. You need Sponsors; they'll give you supplies that you need, but don't have and can't find. Not everybody gets Sponsors though. You need to have three things; charm, promise and a high training score. In order to have a high training score, you need to have a talent.

The Tributes were scored on a scale of 1-12; 1 meaning you'll die before you get 1 centimeter into the Arena, 12 meaning you have the best shot at winning out of everybody (at this point nobody had ever scored a 12). The Tributes have 3 days of group training and 1 session alone with the Gamemakers. The personal session is the most important. All eyes are on you. Other than the Gamemakers, nobody ever gets to see the training; personal or group. Nobody ever knows what a Tribute does to get a certain score until they get into the Arena.

I knew that Katniss would show the Gamemakers her shooting. Therefore I knew that she would have to score at least an 8. The average score for Tributes is 6-8, but Careers always have 9-10s. I didn't know what to expect from Peeta. He didn't exactly look like a killer Tribute. I mean, the guy's a baker. Even though Katniss was the person I wanted to see become Victor, I was most curious to see what little Rue would score. She was so small I didn't have a clue as to what she might do for the Gamemakers.

The square was full of people bustling around, anxious for the score announcement. For once, I wasn't going out to hunt. I had gotten a good amount of game the day before and wanted to go see the Everdeen's. When I got to the their house the screen door was closed, the thicker outside door was wide open. As I walked up to the steps as I had so many times before, I noticed the peeling white paint. It had been like that for a while, but Katniss' dad used to do all of the house improvements. Since he was gone, the house aged naturally.

"Hello?", I shouted through the screen. "One minute". 's voice yelled back, filled with depression. When she walked up to the door, her dirt smudged face lightened into a small smile. "Nice to see you, Gale. Are you taking the day off from hunting", she asked. "Yeah. I wanted to spend some time with Prim and you. Is that all right"? "Of course. Come on in". was always kind to me and let me come over whenever I wanted to.

I had to giggle the frame of the screen door a few times to get it to open. Even though the Everdeen's house needed a few renovations, it was homey. Plus, it was no worse than ours. I sat down at the kitchen table and gave me a cup of pine needle tea. Prim was at school for the day since the announcement wasn't until later in the day. The two of us sat in silence for a while. I decided to think about something that I hadn't let myself think about until then. I let my mind wander to the night of interviews. Peeta had told Katniss that he loved her. Or that he had at least had had a crush on her since the first grade. The question was, did Katniss like him back? If she didn't then everything was all right (except the part where my best friend was going to her forthcoming death). If she did, well then the odds were (once again) not in my favor. Just as I decided to leave the subject alone, Prim came crashing through the door. I guess they Everdeens didn't find it necessary to be delicate with the screen door. "Gale", Prim shouted. I guess I was the closest thing to Katniss that she had. "Are you gonna watch the scores with us tonight"? I looked over to to see what she thought. She gave a slight nod of her head. "Sure. If you'd like", I said. "Great"!

After I finished my tea, I ran back home to tell my mother that I was going to watch the score announcement at Katniss'. She had no problem with it, as I assumed. When I got back to the Everdeen's, I took a seat on their sagging couch along with Prim and . Within five minutes they had brought up the Capitol seal along with Panem's anthem. When the song ended, the emblem disappeared and was replaced by Caesar Flickerman's face. "Welcome! Welcome! As I'm sure you all know, tonight is the all-important score announcements"! Cheers and applause exploded form the Capitol crowd. There are many differences between the Capitol and District 12, but I think the biggest one was always the reaction to the Games. Capitol citizens would erupt with cries of joy, while District 12 remand silent with an occasional sob. "First up, is District 1's, Marvel scoring a 9"! Caesar gave the Sponsors a few seconds to think about the score. Is he the right person to Sponsor? Should I bother spending my money on him? "Next up is District 1's female tribute, Glimmer, scoring a 9"! Another period of time for Sponsors to think and applaud. "Catoe, District 1's male tribute, scores an outstanding 10"! Clove, Catoe's district partner, Clove, follows suite scoring a 10, too"! On and on Caesar went. "District 11's, Rue, has scored a 7! Looks like there's a lot more to that little girl than w meets the eye". Finally he came to District 12. "Peeta Mellark from District 12 has scored an 8"! People in the crowd applauded, but I really didn't see anything to celebrate about. I mean, he only scored one more point more than little Rue. So either she had an amazing talent or Peeta was as strong as a 12 year old girl. "Last but most certainly not least, Miss Katniss Everdeen has scored…," Caesar hesitated moment. It looked like he thought that there was a mistake of some sort. After making a decision Caesar continued, "An 11"!

I had never been so shocked in my life. Not when Katniss volunteered for Prim, not when Katniss rolled out in her chariot on fire, not even when Peeta told the whole country that he loved Katniss. Katniss scored an 11. I turned to look at and Prim. Their eyes were the size of golf balls and it looked like they might be having some flies for dinner. For once District 12 and the Capitol were the same, for a second. Everyone, everywhere was silent. Then the television erupted with noise. Cheers, woots, clapping. You name it. The only thing that I was able to say was "Oh. My. God".


	13. Author's Note! Please Read This!

**OMG! I am so sorry guys! I haven't had a lot of time to post new chapters. I'll try to get a new one up by Wednesday. Please don't forget about this story!**

**P.S- I'm going to start a new story soon, so I hope you guys read it. I'll try to post something in an author's note about it. Thanks for not forgetting this!**


	14. Let The 74th Hunger Games Begin!

I woke up bright and early. Well, it's more like I got out of bed bright and early. I didn't sleep a synch last night. Death was going to start that night. The Hunger Games were going to begin.

"Katniss", I whispered to myself. All I wanted was _her._ Her body right next to mine. To hear her voice and smell her hair. Was that really so much to ask? I didn't feel like hunting or going to the Hob. I just wanted to sit and wait to see Katniss' beautiful face. Her gorgeous brown hair and deep gray eyes. I just wanted to see that one last time.

When the afternoon came I, along with everyone else from District 12, gathered in the square. I found my way over to Prim and . My family could handle this without me. The three of us needed each other. Prim put her hands up in the air, asking me to pick her up. I bent down and let her clasp her hands behind me. "I think she can do it", Prim had whispered in my ear. I just nodded my head.

Finally, the Capitol anthem came on along with the seal. Every sound ceased. When the anthem ended, they cut to an air shot of all of the tributes. My eyes shot around the screen, looking for Katniss. This year, they were starting in a meadow. The cornucopia was placed in the middle of all twenty-four tributes. Surrounding them was, to one side, a lake, everywhere else was woods. Woods! Katniss actually could win. She could make a bow and some arrows, climb a tree and just pick people off. The only thing left is having the will to kill.

After three seconds of searching, I caught a glimpse of her. I pray to God that she didn't step off her plate. That was no way for a girl like her to go. I thought that if anybody I knew ever went into The Hunger Games that I would be deep in the woods somewhere. I never thought that I would be right there, watching them step into their death. It was different with Katniss. Everything was different with Katniss. "Ten, Nine, Eight", the voice boomed out across every inch of Panem. Every soul was silent. You wouldn't even know anybody was breathing. Even if I was in the woods, I would still hear the count-down. When they got to one, the Games would begin. "Five, Four, Three". My heart was about to leap out onto the dry stones beneath my feet. "One". You could hear the pounding of the tributes feet on the ground. The sway of the grass as it rubbed against their pants. My next worry was simple. Would Katniss go into the blood-bath?


	15. The Blood Bath At The Cornucopia

I lifted my head up to see Katniss veer towards the Cornucopia. "Damn it", I said under my breath. Just as I wanted to leap through the screen and tackle that girl to the ground, she changed her course. She was now heading over to an orange backpack. It's better than going straight into the battle. Just as she bent down to pick up the backpack as well as a small piece of plastic, a boy came out of nowhere. He was after the same supplies as her. As Katniss was finally starting to give up, the boy started to cough. Coughing blood. When he fell to the floor, posed to throw again this time aiming for Katniss, was Clove.

Before Katniss could run, Clove sent the next knife whizzing towards her. I bit down on my lip so hard I could feel the blood start to flow out. At the last second, Katniss put the backpack up to her face. The knife lodged itself in the orange canvas. Right then, the cameras closed in on Clove, looking menacing…and frustrated. Then they cut back to Katniss, who was sprinting off into the woods. Clove gave up and ran back to the now red grass near by the Cornucopia.

It was obvious that Katniss wasn't going to be doing any special acts of valor. They swooped into the depths of the gore. The first face you saw was…holy ****. That little, moldy slice of bread! Peeta Mellark was in the fight. He…Was…In…The…Fight! His whole 'Oh, I love Katniss. I'm so sweet and innocent' act was… well, an act. That good for nothing stale piece of bread! Well then this thought crossed my mind, 'Maybe he's just trying to keep everybody away from Katniss'. Well that thought didn't last long considering the next event.

I was just starting to cut Peeta a brake when I noticed that he wasn't getting hacked at to horribly. He was with…the Careers? Peeta Mellark, Career Tribute. Oh no! I don't think so! Who cares about him betraying Katniss BEYOND betrayal, I needed to tell Katniss. But how could I do that when I don't even know where she is? I was going to have to figure out how…and soon


	16. How Dare He

As I'm sure some of you could guess, I wasn't a big fan of Mr. Bread Boy over there under normal circumstances. But I thought that I could at least count on him to protect Katniss. 'I'm going to turn that kid into bread crumbs if he gets out of there', was my first semi-sane thought. I had to get a grip on myself and now was the time. All they were showing on the screen was Smellark and the careers fighting to keep everyone away from the supplies. So basically blood, blood, and more blood.

Okay, so here was my situation. Peeta was a career now. Katniss doesn't know that. It's possible that Katniss still trusts that District 12 disgrace. Katniss is going to get her head chopped off if she does. Somehow I have to make sure she finds out _before_ she gets her head amputated. Well this is going to be _real_ easy.

"How…could he", Prim says through sniffles. Oh yeah, Prim. How do I keep forgetting about her? I just shook my head because I truly _don't_ know how he could do that.

The cameras homed in on the District 1 female tribute, Glimmer, as her cheek got sliced by Clove's knife. It was obvious that Clove wasn't aiming for her, but her knife got off course. Glimmer started lashing out on her. She took her bow,_ Katniss' bow_, and shot an arrow right at Clove's arm. "What the heck are you doing", Clove shouted. You could just barley hear her over the roar of battle. "You cut me", Glimmer screamed back. It was harder to understand considering the blood from her wound had started seeping into her mouth. She spat down at Clove's feet. "Clove", Cato shouted off in the girl's direction. He was in the middle of a severe battle with 7's male tribute. "Glimmer. What are you guys doing", he shouted off again. "She cut me". "She shot a freaking arrow at me". They both stated their claim. "Stop hacking at each other and start killing off these idiots". Cato threw his spear in a death hurtle at 7. The boy fell to the ground, coughing up blood. You could see the light leave his eyes. You knew that he was gone. Didn't matter to Cato, though. He pulled out his spear and stabbed it through the District 7 boy's chest one last time. A malicious grin spread across his face.

They cameras pulled a close up of Cato's face. He is the exact type of person I _didn't_ want Katniss to go into the arena with. They only stayed on his face for a couple of seconds. Can't risk losing some grueling and scaring images, can we? Right then, there were showing an aerial view. You could see Peeta clearly, or maybe that was just me. He wasn't inflicting much harm to anyone, just some cuts and bruises. Well right there I had jinxed the poor boy from 4. Peeta threw a long knife with teeth the size of sharks on it straight at the boys gut. District 4 attempted to leap to the side, but it was too late. The knife found a home in his side. He curled into a small ball of pain, falling to the ground. Peeta ran over to retrieve his knife. Once he had pulled it out he stabbed the boy one last time through the chest. I suppose he was doing him a favor, considering the pain he was in, but it was impossibly cruel. If he could do such a thing to that poor little boy, what's to stop him from doing it to my Catnip?

**Okay, I hope you guys liked that chapter. I keep getting really nervous about not doing these parts justice. Anyway, if you guys are looking for something fun to do and have some free time check out my SYOT story. It's called The 35th Hunger Games SYOT! I'll post the link bellow.**

*****Link***: .net/s/7885977/1/The_b35th_b_bHunger_b_bGames_b_bSYOT_b**

**Please check it out. Thanks. Oh, and don't forget to make your Tribute!**


	17. Quick Message! Please Read!

Okay guys. So I'm obviously not done writing The Games From Home, but I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter up. I try to write in ALL of my free time, but I only have so much of that. Please stand by and don't forget about this story! Thank you so much for all of the positive reviews I've been getting. A special shout out to Ellenka for sticking with this story from the very beginning! I'll try to get up that next chapter by Wednesday. Once again, Thank you all so much and I'll try to get that next chapter up as soon as I have time!


	18. The first night in the arena

Dark has set in in both the arena and our district. Right now they only show the careers running through the woods, hunting down innocent kids. Peeta ran along somewhere in the middle of the group. All they were doing was running, so the Gamemakers finally left to give someone else the spotlight. They homed in on a tree. You could see that someone was in it, but you couldn't really tell who. I bet all my squirrels along with every bag of flower in the Mellark bakery that they person in that tree had been Katniss. Katniss could climb trees better than anyone. She was a chipmunk herself.

The cameras stayed near the tree for a while, trying to get a look at the tributes face. The night was extremely slow, which made it apparent to all of us that the Gamemakers would be throwing in some sort of challenge. Everyone walked home, silent as ever. We hadn't gotten to see much of Katniss that day. I placed Prim down so that she could go home with her mother.

I stepped away from the large group, so that I could have some time to think. _ Katniss is stuck in an arena with twenty-three people who want to kill her. One of them is a murderous baker whom she trusts. _The odds were not in her or I's favor. I have a feeling that our predicament would be an example in the dictionary of the word _ironic. _Everything that had happened to us had been nothing but ironic and depressing. _That creepy baker says he loves Katniss in his interview in front of all of Panem. By the sound of it, he stalked her since forever. What game is he playing? _Those were some of my most recurring thoughts.

Later on I got my answer to my question. He was playing the game of sacrifice. He went with the careers to protect Katniss. Once I realized that I had about 1/8 more respect for the kid.

When I reached my front door, I pulled off my boots. When I pushed the door open I saw that my mother had already gotten home and that she had already put Rory, Posey, and Vick to bed. I walked back to my room and placed my boots in my closet. I grabbed some pajama bottoms and a loose button-up shirt and walked to the bathroom. I undressed and took a wash cloth to scrub the grime from my face. Then I pulled on my bottoms and buttoned up my shirt.

When I slipped into bed and pulled up the covers my mind fled to another morning. It was couple of years ago. Katniss and I had come over to my house to sort through our game. Katniss had sat right on the edge of my bed and I pretend that she's still sitting there. It comforted me a little. That night I drifted in and out of sleep. I kept waking up feeling like I was in the arena. Out under the Gamemakers artificial sky with its fake stars. _I love you Katniss._

I am so sorry guys! I know that this chapter is long over do. I've been pretty busy lately. When I haven't been busy with school work, I've been trying to convince my parents to bring me to Seattle for the HG mall tour, sleep, or sending around Team Peeta vs. Team Gale petitions at school. (: In addition to that, I've been trying to right my own Hunger Games parody. So, busy, busy, busy! I've also been on YouTube a lot listening MyHungerGamesCovers and alicecullengirl's HG parodies. I love both of them. You should check them out! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter it's kinda rushed.


	19. Present Day

**Present Day**

So I want to stop the story for a second. Some people out there may be thinking, _Well, how can you hate Peeta so much? I bet it's only because he got the girl that you love._ That's part of the reason now, but that wasn't it back then. I didn't know what happened between Katniss and Peeta was going to happen. I mean, I can't see into the future or anything. Though, sometimes I wish that I could. The real reason that I hated Peeta so much was because he didn't seem real. He seemed like a creation of the Capitol, as artificial as all the rest of the Capitol citizens. In what world does someone do you sacrifice your life for someone you've just met? It isn't practical. I suppose you could say that he rubbed me the wrong way. He was too nice, too caring. That's what made me not trust him. There are other things too. Other things that I don't want to get into, both because I don't feel like it and because I just don't think I can do it. It would hurt too much right now. You'll find out soon enough though.

Okay, guys. I hope you liked that chapter. It obviously isn't my best. I just really wanted to get one up because the odds aren't in the favor of me getting one up next week.

To any Mellarkians, if you're reading this story, I'm sorry for all the Peeta cracks but I'm just more for Gale so it comes naturally to criticize Peeta. Sorry for you Team Peeta's!

Anyway, like I was saying sorry this is so rushed and all. If you haven't figured this out, this part of the story is in present time where Gale is saying how he is feeling now. Okay, that's all.


	20. Chapter 12 update Confusion!

So just really quick, I decided to go back and write a chapter about the scores. It is Chapter 12.


	21. The Second Day In The Hunger Games

It couldn't have been more than six in the morning when I felt a slight tug on my shirt. I groaned and snuggled down into the blankets. "Gale. Gale", another tug on my shirt. It was my little sister, Posey. I forced my eyes open to see her petite frame standing by next to my bed. "Gale, we have to go. The Games are about to start". "Oh. Yeah. I'll meet you guys there in a few minutes. Tell mom I just need to get ready". "Okay". Posey ran out of the room and into the kitchen.

I groggily slung my legs to the side of my bed. When I sat up, I saw black blotchy spots in my line of vision. Dizziness. When I pulled myself up into a standing position the black went away. I shuffled into over to my closet and grabbed a pair of ripped up jeans and a green shirt. Once I had pulled those on, I lumbered into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I didn't bother with my hair. It wasn't worth the effort. Katniss was gone. I had no one left that I needed to impress.

When I walked into the kitchen, I saw that my family had already started on their way to the square. I quickly grabbed an apple from an ancient looking wooden bowl that my father had carved. I ate my apple on the go. The outside skin was fresh and crisp. The inside was crunchy and sweet. The juice spit out and drizzled all over my lips, covering them in a thick and sweet veil. My teeth burrowed into the apple again and again, every time my lips would come out coated in the sticky juice. When I was finished, I tossed my apple to the side of the road.

The square was packed, as expected. I found my way to my and Katniss' families. Just as I reached their sides, the screen lit up with the Capitol emblem. The anthem sounded. It would have been a nice melody if it had stood for something different. When the anthem ended, the cameras immediately went to a birds-eye-view of the arena. After five some odd seconds, they panned in on a tree. The same tree as the night before.

It was still slightly dark in the arena. A few seconds later a waft of smoke fluttered to the sky. The source was mere feet from the tree that I was sure held Katniss. A young girl with curly strawberry blond hair sat huddling next to a fair. Just then there was a stirring in the tree. I was pretty sure I knew what Katniss was thinking. It was one of those moments where you would say 'My mom says I'm not supposed to use that kind of language'. As if one cue the cameras zoomed in to look at the tree inhabitants reaction. I immediately knew that it was Katniss even though her face was concealed in her sleeping bag.

There was a sudden crack of branches back on the ground and the cameras retreated. The five careers came bursting through the trees and into the tiny clearing. They were on the girl before she knew what was going on. A horrific scream pierced the air as the careers stabbed. Even after she was dead Cato, the District 2 male tribute, slashed a few more times for good measure.

Posey and Rory's faces were hidden in our mother's skirt. I hated that they had to watch those Games. It was bad enough to make the parents watch it, never mind young kids who barley understand why we had The Hunger Games. I just had to tell myself: At least it wasn't Katniss.

Holy shinkeys, I haven't updated in forever! I am so sorry guys! Time completely got away from me. I hope you guys discovered my chapter 12. I made it an actual chapter. If you guys didn't see that, I hope you check it out! Thanks for being patient. Like always tell me what you think!


	22. Thank you

I'm am soooooooooooooo incredibly sorry that I haven't been updating this. I swear that I will try my complete hardest continue this; I've just been busy lately. I have a lot going on this summer, so I may not get anything up until September. I really want you guys to know how very much it means to me that you have read this and given your reviews. I can't thank you enough for all of your positive feedback and all of the advice. I'd like to especially thank Ellenka. You have read my story from the beginning and have always reviewed. Reading your reviews always makes my day3 I can't put into words how great it is to know that people enjoy reading what you write. That someone enjoys it enough to wait weeks at a time for chapters and never stops reading it. Thank you so much, Ellenka and anybody else who has read my story. I promise to never stop writing because of you guys, even if I never get the chance to continue this story. You guys have reminded me that my dream of writing a book isn't that impossible. Thank you all so much 3 Hopefully I'll see you guys next chapter


End file.
